High voltage (at least one kilovolt) potentials tend to result in partial discharge in air voids between a contact and an adjacent shell or other part that is at a different voltage. The partial discharge occurs at locations on the contact or cable that have sharp edges as a result of crimping. The partial discharge can damage locations of the insulation adjacent to the location of the partial discharge by the creation of ozone, eventually leading to failure of the insulation. Such sharp (small radius of curvature) locations are commonly formed when a contact is crimped to a cable conductor. A system that avoided such leakage would be of value.